


what we have become

by excentricAnthropologist



Series: Overwatch fanmixes [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excentricAnthropologist/pseuds/excentricAnthropologist
Summary: "One of these days someone is gonna put an end to you.""I invite them to try."





	what we have become

**what we have become \- a reaper76 fanmix**

_"One of these days someone is gonna put an end to you."_  
_"I invite them to try."_

1\. **I-III-V Seed of Chaos** \- Apocalyptica

_(instrumental)_

2\. **The Ghost and the Reaper** \- The Dark Element

_Here the stars no longer shine_  
_And bitter is the wine_  
_That flows between my lips_  
_In our garden that withered so fast_

3\. **Suckerpunch** \- Delain

_His sorrow cast a shade_  
_That I refuse to walk beneath_  
_I said leave me to my solitude_  
_Where I am self-defined_  
_Only replied_  
_With my love's cries_

4\. **Farewell** \- Rachel Rose Mitchell

_We danced around each other like_  
_Nothing could come between_  
_The only part I've come to hate_  
_It came with an expiry date_  
_The things we want forever_  
_Couldn't last a century_

5\. **Lost in Paradise** \- Evanescence

_Run away, run away_  
_One day we won't feel this pain anymore_  
_Take it all away_  
_Shadows of you_  
_Cause they won't let me go_

6\. **The Last Goodbye** \- Lacuna Coil

_Whatever you did to me_  
_You gotta, you gotta tell me now_  
_Why do we look like strangers?_  
_Whatever I did to you_  
_No excuses for this silence_

7\. **Lacrymosa** \- Evanescence

_Now that you're gone_  
_I feel like myself again_  
_Grieving the things I can't repair and willing_  
_To let you blame it on me_  
_And set your guilt free_  
_I don't want to hold you back now, love_

8\. **Shadowmaker** \- Apocalyptica

_You won’t let me leave, I don’t wanna stay_  
_But the price on my head is weighing me down_  
_And it feels like I’m dying inside_  
_But you don’t care, we carry on_

9\. **Apologize** \- Within Temptation

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue, and you say_  
_Sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you_  
_But I'm afraid_  
_That it's too late to apologize_  
_It's too late_

10\. **Hi-Lo** \- Evanescence feat. Lindsey Stirling

_The more I stood still_  
_The faster you were running_  
_You don't know how it feels crawling under your skin_  
_So far, so far away_

11\. **The Glory and the Scum** \- Delain

_Either wasteland or wonderland_  
_Look at what we've done_  
_Take a step back_  
_Shake your head at what we have become_  
_We're the glory and the scum_

**Author's Note:**

> [art credit](https://www.artstation.com/artwork/ReKzA)
> 
> [listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/124212696/playlist/47Lqaa8T0ftD9WHboiPtZk?si=UOXSvliRR6yfXMClskNlrg)


End file.
